


UnGlued

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is Once Upon a Time and Happily Ever After.  Sometimes you grow up differently than you expected and find yourself looking up at a ceiling in a strange place wondering just how your life managed to wind you up here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of some prompts I got over on [Tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/tagged/unglued-au) This may jump around a bit and the chapters may change order as I get more ideas and prompts.

They caught him once upon a time in his life that feels more like a picture book of someone else’s dreams than his memories of his own past.  It wasn’t something he regularly did, wasn’t a habit, and he surely wasn’t addicted.  But sometimes the stress got to be just too much and he’d slip a few cigarettes out of the pack on the counter.  No one ever noticed just one or two missing and if they ever did they never commented.

It’s only ever a couple and it’s only when things get too tight.  When the collars of his school shirts start to choke him and the weight of his world is crushing his shoulders.

He knew it would happen eventually.  It was the most logical thing, after all.  Do it too often and you will get hooked.  It will turn into more than a couple.  It will turn into a habit.

You will get caught.

"Legality aside," Gou was nearing the end of her lecture, which was good because it would be over.  But it was also bad because he still had whatever words he knew Nagisa and Makoto had for him to deal with.  "It is horrible for your health.  It kills your lungs and your complexion and who knows what else.  Plus your times are horrible because you can’t breathe right."  Makoto rests a hand on Gou’s shoulder and she gives Rei a calculating look before huffing out a breath and turning towards the pool to time Haru.

"You know if you need to talk to someone about whatever is stressing you we’re all here, right Rei?"  Makoto’s voice and eyes are kind and considerate and it’s almost too much for Rei.  He can feel it itching at his skin and the stress of failing everyone again starts pressing at him.  He feels a little like his skin is too small to hold all that is him inside.

"Of course Makoto-senpai.  I am sorry to worry you guys.  It won’t happen again.  I promise."  Nagisa is what hurts the most.  He’s looking at Rei like he’s not entirely sure who the person in front of him is and that’s the funny part.  Because Rei’s not sure he’s the person that Nagisa’s looking for anymore.

"Nagisa I -"

"You’ll stop, right Rei-chan?  It’s not good for you and I’d hate for something bad to happen to you."  Nagisa’s voice is concerned and Rei instantly feels worse for having made his friends worry about him.  But he also feels a tiny sliver crack between them because for the first time since he had decided to drop the honorific almost six months ago he had added "-chan" onto Rei’s name.

"Of course Nagisa-kun."

—

He stubs out his cigarette and lets out a humorless chuckle.  ”Something good,” the bartender asks and he just shakes his head.

"Just some memories."

"One of them nights huh?"  Rei nods in agreement and finishes his drink.  It’s getting late and he’s much too sentimental tonight to be here any longer.

Something would have to give soon.


	2. Things Are What They Are

It had only been a couple years since they had last seen each other but sometimes a couple years can stretch into an eternity.  Rei knew, more or less, that the reason he was where he was right now could be tied back to one particular event.  It wasn’t the day Nagisa had drug him onto the swim team.  Although if that hadn’t happened he probably wouldn’t be here either.  But the day that his life had started drifting off course was the day Nagisa had sent him a text saying he was in the hospital because he had climbed up a tree on the way home to save a kite for some little kid and had fallen out and broken his ankle and sprained his wrist.

Everything shifted after that.  Not in a dramatic sense.  It’s not like he had woken up and suddenly the grass was orange and chocolate smelled like apples.  It wasn’t anything as bizarre as that.  Everything was just a few degrees off.  Nagisa couldn’t swim the rest of the year due to the timing and had, instead, captained from the sidelines.  (Well, co-captained, but really Nagisa was the voice and heart of the team.  Rei was simply the one to reign them all back into line while Gou drilled them and drove them to exhaustion on a daily basis.)  Nagisa not swimming didn’t make Rei less interested in it himself but it did make the pool feel a little more lonely even though all their major events were already over for the year.  But it was their third year and not being able to spend it in the pool had taken a toll on Nagisa.  Which led to him drifting away imperceptibly.

They were still the best of friends and walked to the station together and stayed over at each other’s homes nearly every few days.  But there was something between them that hadn’t been there before.  Almost as if someone had put a piece of cling wrap around their friendship.  Rei and Nagisa were both there but their feelings and lives weren’t quite touching anymore.  That was harder on Rei than he would have ever imagined it being.  Eventually they graduated and by that time Nagisa’s casts were off and they only stayed over at each other’s places every few weeks.

After graduation Nagisa’s parents took the whole family on some big three month sightseeing across the country vacation.  Or maybe it was only two months.  Maybe it was four.  Rei was never quite sure because by about six weeks in he had hit a wall in his life and had basically dropped from the surface of the earth and he never really came back up again.  He didn’t know exactly why he had gone downhill so fast.  He was sure he could try to blame it on Nagisa being such a huge part of his life and suddenly being gone only a year after Makoto and Haru and Rin had done the same thing.  He could blame it on the sudden pressure to be an adult and figure out his life when he had spent the last sixteen or so years just being a kid.  He could blame it on his family’s polite yet slightly impersonal way of dealing with each other finally coming to a head.  There were a lot of things he could blame it on.

He didn’t blame anything.  He just went with the flow.

Which had eventually led him here.  Sitting in the back corner of some random club fairly well on his way to completely drunk and utterly alone.

He had gotten used to alone.  He worked by himself from his little apartment.  He shopped at a convenience store nearby late at night.  When he felt the urge to go out he would pick only the quietest little no name clubs or bars tucked away from the main path and find a table or booth as far away from others as possible.  He wasn’t even sure anyone even knew his name other than maybe the bartender who swiped his credit card at the end of each night or the clients he submitted his work to.

Which is why he didn’t react at first when he heard his name being called.  Honestly.  It had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol in his system.  When the hand landed on his shoulder and he blinked up into an almost familiar pair of golden eyes he nearly slid off his chair.  Luckily he was in the corner so even if the strong hands hadn’t wrapped themselves around his shoulders he wouldn’t have fallen down.  Some part of his mind wondered if the man’s hands had always been so meaty and muscular or if Rei’s own shoulders were just getting that bony but most of his mind simply spun into overdrive trying to figure out why the former Captain Mikoshiba was dropping himself into the chair next to Rei and tapping Rei’s shoulder gently.

"You remember me?"  He’s not quite sure how clear his words are but it’s good enough for the captain to let out a chuckle and smile fondly at Rei.  When was the last time someone had looked at him like that?  He has to focus hard on Mikoshiba’s voice because part of his brain is telling him not to even worry about it and another part is telling him that this is just another figment of his imagination and he probably shouldn’t have had that last glass even if he had been nursing it for half an hour now.

"Of course I remember you, Ryugazaki.  The entrance you made left quite an impression.  Along with everything else you did that year."

"Everything else?"  Rei’s pretty sure it comes out sounding more slurred than he would like to remember in the morning but Mikoshiba just smiles and nods. _  
_

"Yeah.  Eventually Matsuoka more or less told me the whole story before I graduated.  You did a lot for him you know."  Brief flashes of fists in jackets and jogging and pools and _Rin-chan-san_ srush to the surface and it suddenly feels very crowded in the club and the air is far too thick to properly breath and he could really use some air before he drowns in his memories.

Then he’s suddenly back in the water from that night and he can’t breathe and the waves (memories?) are crashing over him and he keeps losing track of the beach (the present?) and he’s not quite sure what’s up or down or here or there or then or now.

He wakes up on an unfamiliar bed staring at an unfamiliar ceiling and for the first time in a long time he wishes that this wasn’t the first time this has happened.  He’s missing his shirt and he’s wearing someone else’s pajama pants and just kind of hopes he can curl into a ball and just disappear.  After a moment of self-pity and ultimate despair he realizes he can just make out Mikoshiba’s voice outside the cracked open bedroom door and he allows himself a moment of relief that at least he’s not in a complete stranger’s apartment this time.  Rei strains himself to hear Mikoshiba’s hushed voice as talks and then listens to whoever’s on the other end.

"I don’t know where he’s living now.  I don’t think he had an ID on him.  From what the bartender said he’s around pretty often though."

_pause_

"I told you already.  We talked for a minute or two and then he suddenly just started rambling about waves and swimming and then I think he might have blacked out a little or something."

_pause_

"I wasn’t just gonna fucking leave him there Rin."

_pause_

"Don’t blame me for your- you know what?  I’ve already done more than necessary in calling you about him."

_pause_

"I’m just saying it’s kind of a shit move to suddenly act like you never left him behind and you are suddenly his bff or something."

_pause_

"Same to you.  Matsuoka."

Mikoshiba growls something that Rei can only assume includes some unkind words about Rin and the rest of Rei’s high school swim team before he tosses his phone onto a counter or something solid and Rei hears his footsteps approach.  The former captain leans his head inside and smiles when he sees Rei awake.

"Back in the world of the waking I see.  You up for any food or any aspirin or whatever?"  Rei politely declines and asks for his clothes.  Mikoshiba says they’re in the dryer and tells him he can stay for lunch or hang out if he wants.  Mikoshiba has a free day from work if he wants company.  The part of Rei screaming  _people people PEOPLE_  nearly wins and he wavers as he slips into his shoes.  But then Rei spots Mikoshiba’s phone and recalls what he overheard and suddenly he just wants to crawl back to his apartment and never come out again.

So Rei politely excuses himself and hurries out of Mikoshiba’s clean spacious apartment.  He has no idea where he is at first but eventually he finds his way back towards his own apartment.  The wind picks up and he shivers in his thin jacket as he stuffs his fists in his pocket deliberately not thinking about his hands fisted into a Samezuka jacket or the harsh words that had been said.  Something crinkles against his fingers and he steps into a doorway to get out of the wind for a moment and pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket.

_If you ever want or need someone to talk to._

The message is short and the handwriting is neat and it’s signed with Mikoshiba’s name and number and apartment address.  Rei almost crinkles it back up and lets the wind take it away.  Almost.  Then a memory of fireworks on the beach creeps up on him.  A memory of Samezuka and Iwatobi and an incredible sense of longing and belonging fill his body and he carefully folds the paper and slips it back into his pocket.

He might never call the number but at least it was good to know that it was there.


	3. Day One, Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Seijuro and Rei's meeting, from Sei's POV

It's like catching sight of a bruise out of the corner of your eye; shocking and painful looking but as soon as you look at it head on, as soon as its right in front of your eyes it loses most of it’s severity and you’re left wondering if you really saw anything there at all.  The thing was that Seijuro knew what he saw.  What he saw that night when he called out to Ryugazaki.  What he saw when the guy woke up halfway back to his place.  What he saw when he offered to let him stay the night.  What lead him to leave that note in his jacket.  What made him offer to let Ryugazaki stay that next day.

He had seen it before.  It had popped up at a couple of the joint practices they had had back before he graduated and then it was there again at the Iwatobi/Samezuka beach party his little brother had drug him to.  A longing and confusion that resonated with somewhere deep in side Seijuro and refused to leave him alone.

But he wouldn’t realize any of this for months  Not until he meets Ryugazaki and that blonde in the strip club.  Right now all he knows is that Ryugazaki had started babbling about strange things like the sea and losing sight of the shore and then just as suddenly as he had started he stopped and slumped forward, head resting on his arms crossed on the table.

Seijuro looks around in surprise.  “Ryugazaki?” he asks as he lightly shakes his shoulder.  When he gets no response he racks his brain for Ryugazaki’s given name.  He hopes the familiarity of it might reach him and catch his attention since he had always seemed like such a stickler for proper honorifics and the like.  A memory of Rin complaining about “that stupid Megane-kun” calling him “Rin-chan-can” surfaced and Sei grabbed it.

_“If you’re not going to call him Ryugazaki-kun then at least call him Rei-kun!”  Gou’s voice fills his head and he can see her glaring at her brother while he shrugged._

_“If I’m gonna be ‘Rin-chan-san’ then he can be ‘Megane-kun’ if I want him to be.”  Rin had replied._

Seijuro glances around again, hoping that maybe someone would help him out and hoping that if no one did that at least they wouldn’t think he had drugged Ryugazaki up or something.  He’s not really surprised that no one is paying them much attention.  “Rei?” Seijuro asks, this time resting his hand on the other man’s shoulder.  “Rei are you ok?”

“Sorry, Nagisa,” Rei mutters and turns his head towards Seijuro.  “I’m just not feeling up to it right now.  Go ahead without me.”  Then Rei was silent again.  Something about the way he sounded when he had told “Nagisa” to go ahead without him tugged a little at Seijuro’s sympathy.  He looks around, debating what to do.  His friends had already left - he had spotted Ryugazaki on the way out and decided to come talk to him - not that he had planned on hanging out with them much longer tonight anyway.  He supposes he could leave Ryugazaki here but that feels almost cruel and he rejects the idea nearly as soon as it pops into his head.  If he knew where the other man lived, if he could maybe find an ID of some kind with his address on it, he could probably take him home.  Seijuro gently pats at Ryugazaki’s pockets and only finds a wad of cash and a credit card which he put back with a sigh.  Not even a cell phone, which seems slightly odd to Seijuro.  Well that idea was out.  He sits back in his chair and watches the steady rise and fall of Ryugazaki’s back as he sleeps.  A few minutes later the bartender saunters over.

“You know him?”  He must have been watching and seen Seijuro go through his pockets and put everything back and figured that Seijuro isn’t a bad guy or Seijuro is sure he would have called the cops on him.

“Technically, yeah.  Knew him a bit back in high school.”  He can feel the bartender studying him and he gives his best “I’m not a creepy pervert stalker robber whatever” smile.  It must have worked because the bartender gives him a pat on his shoulder and gestures to Ryugazaki.

“Poor guy’s been here a lot the last couple weeks.  Always by himself.  As his high school buddy do me a favor and keep in touch with him, ok?  He’s a pretty decent guy and seeing him so lonely hurts.”  After watching the bartender head back towards the bar Seijuro decides he’d have to go with option C.  Since he didn’t have any other plans tonight or tomorrow he’d just take Ryugazkai home with him.

With the help of the friendly bartender Seijuro manages to get Ryugazaki onto his back with his arms slung over his shoulders so he can carry him piggyback.  Luckily he didn’t live all that far from the club so the walk home isn’t too bad.  A bit more awkward than usual since he usually had to help drag drunk friends home, not carry them.  Halfway back Seijuro stops under a streetlight and glances up at the stars when Ryugazaki stirs.  He rubs his head against Seijuro’s cheek lightly.

“You’re far too tall to be Nagisa,” he slurs, eyes scrunched shut, “So you must be Makoto-senpai.  But you live so far away these days.  Maybe Rin then?”  Seijuro turns his head and is surprised that without his glasses - Sei had tucked them safely into his own jacket before he had settled Ryugazaki onto his back - the other man looks so weary.

“Sorry, Ryugazaki.  It’s still just Mikoshiba here.”  He tries not to be offended by the look of disappointment on Ryugazaki’s face before he turns it away and slumps back into sleep and he is successful.  Instead he feels a twinge of irritation churning in his gut at Iwatobi and Rin for leaving the guy so alone.  He thought they were all so close after he had graduated.  What had happened?

Ryugazaki doesn’t have an answer for Seijuro so he just adjusts the weight on his back and finishes his trek home.

He steps into his apartment and nudges his cat out of the way before heading to the bedroom.  After dropping Rei as gently as he can on it he stretches out his muscles.  It’s not like he is out of shape but man it had been awhile since he had done anything like that.  Probably sometime back at Samezuka with one of the swim team members.  He feeds Kage and scratches behind his ears as the cat noses at his jeans.  When he turns away with a sneeze Seijuro glances down.  Yeah he probably does smell a little.  He had been at work all day and then immediately went out with his friends.

After a quick shower he steps back into his room for a change of clothes and sees Ryugazaki sitting up with a confused look on his face.  “Hey.”  He digs through his closet and dresser and when he finds what he’s looking for he tosses a pair of pajama pants at the other man.  “You can stay if you want but you should change.  I’ll toss your clothes in with mine and wash em overnight.”

“Mikoshiba?”  Ryugazaki asks.

“Still me.”  He answers and digs his laundry hamper out of the corner.  He grimaces when he sees all the sleeves and towels sticking out because has it really been that long since he did laundry?  “Need something?  Aspirin?  Water?  Directions to the bathroom?”

“The last one.”  Ryugazaki stands with a slight wobble.  Seijuro waits for him to shuffle to the door and follows with the hamper in one hand and his other hand on Ryugazaki’s back.  He leaves him at the bathroom and is standing in front of his small washer, frowning at his lack of detergent, when he feels a tug on his shirt sleeve.  He gets a handful of Ryugazaki’s clothes and watches over his shoulder as the younger man shuffles carefully back to Seijuro’s room, one hand on the wall for balance.  After the clothes are in the washer, hey no detergent is better than not washing them at all right, he plays with Kage for a few minutes before heading to his room himself.

Ryugazaki is sprawled out on his bed so Seijuro simply does his best to climb over him and take the spot near the wall.  It had been a very interesting night so far and he already knows he’ll be up fairly early, he always is when he has guests.  Especially when they share his bed and hell no he is not sleeping on his couch.  It sucks to sleep on so nope.  Plus Kage likes to sleep on his face when he dozes off on the couch and it’s just not all that great in the end.

Sure enough the clock on his bedside table is showing just after five in the morning when Seijuro’s eyes open again.  Ryugazaki has shifted in the night and is curled up on his side with his nose pushed against Seijuro’s shoulder and one arm tossed across his chest.  He never would have pegged Ryugazaki as a cuddler.

It’s not until almost six that he actually gets out of bed and then it’s almost an half hour later he remembers the clothes in the washer.  He wonders as he makes himself a bowl of cereal if seven in the morning is too early to call up Rin and see what the deal with Ryugazaki is.  He remembers all the stress and paperwork and lectures Rin caused him and decides that no, it is not too early.

“The hell do you want?”  Rin clearly disagrees.

“Good morning to you too sunshine.”  Seijuro smiles and finishes the milk in his bowl.  He can hear Rin shuffling around on the other end of the line and he rinses out his bowl to the sound of RIn cursing when he sees what time it is.

“I had at least another forty minutes of sleep before you called.  What is the deal?”

“What if I missed you?”

“For real?”

“Not so much lately no.  But I am curious about something.”

“What?”

“What’s up with Ryugazaki?”  He hears Rin still on the other end of the line and waits.

“Rei?  What do you mean?”

“Well I bumped into him last night and, I dunno, he just seems off from what I remember.  Did something happen after I graduated?”

“A lot happened to everyone.”

“Way to be mysterious.”

“Oh and your question was so specific.  I don’t know.  We all kind of lost touch the last few years.  It happens.”  Seijuro peeks into his room and sees Ryugazaki still asleep on his bed.  He’s not sure why but he writes a quick note and stuffs it in one of the pockets of Ryugazaki’s jacket.  Just a quick thing with his name and number and address.  “What happened last night that you’re calling me before eight am asking about Rei?”

“Well I saw him at this club not far from my place as I was leaving and went to talk to him.  Then he started saying some confusing things and passed out on the table.”

“Where is he now?”

“Asleep in my bed.”

“You took him home?”  Something in Rin’s question sets Seijuro’s nerves on edge and he tries to stay calm.

“Yeah.  I don’t think I like your tone Rin.  I didn’t do anything to him except give him a clean pair of pajamas and wash his clothes.”  Rin clicks his tongue at Seijuro and he almost wishes he hadn’t bothered calling Rin at all.  This is getting him nowhere pretty damn fast.  Kage hops onto the counter and nuzzles at his hand.

“Why didn’t you just take him home?”  Rin asks and yeah Seijuro definitely does not like that tone.  “To his place not yours.”

"I don’t know where he’s living now.  I don’t think he had an ID on him.  From what the bartender said he’s around pretty often though."  Rin mutters something about wondering what Rei had said and Seijuro doesn’t want to lose his temper but man Rin has always been great at testing him.  "I told you already.  We talked for a minute or two and then he suddenly just started rambling about waves and swimming and then I think he might have blacked out a little or something."

“So you just decided to take him home with you?  How noble of you, Captain.”

"I wasn’t just gonna fucking leave him there Rin."  And there went his patience followed swiftly by his temper.

“Maybe you should have called me last night and I could have taken him home.  He is my friend after all.”

"Don’t blame me for your- you know what?  I’ve already done more than necessary in calling you about him."

“What the hell does that mean?”

"I’m just saying it’s kind of a shit move to suddenly act like you never left him behind and you are suddenly his bff or something."

“Left him- you know what?  You don’t even know what the hell you’re talking about Mikoshiba.  So just shove off.”

"Same to you.  Matsuoka."  He growls in frustration and tosses his phone onto the counter, startling Kage into jumping off and staring at Seijuro from the couch.  Getting involved with Iwatobi always had been and probably always will be a giant headache.  He heads to his room and is pleased to see Ryugazaki awake when he gets there.  He offers him food and aspirin and lets him know his clothes are almost dry when he asks.

After Ryugazaki changes he slips into his shoes and Seijuro blurts out, “Did you want to stay and hang out today?  I don’t have to work and so I’m free if you maybe wanna do lunch or something.”  Ryugazaki pauses and Seijuro isn’t even sure why he offered but he’ll go through with it if the younger man wants.  Something catches his eye and suddenly Ryugazaki is backing out of Seijuro’s apartment with polite mutters and thank yous and then Seijuro is alone with Kage watching curiously from the kitchen doorway.

He’s surprised that he’s actually slightly disappointed that Ryugazaki didn’t want to stay or have lunch.  He always was kind of partial to the guy, he thinks as he settles on the couch with Kage on his stomach.

 


	4. Stay the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Myri](http://myriahkamm.tumblr.com/) wanted to see Rin coming into the picture to confront Seijuro or to talk to Rei.

The fact that he can recognize the cheerful laugh coming from the table behind him should probably worry him.  And it would if he were more… aware of his surroundings.  But Nagisa had been determined to patch things up with him after that incident had brought him back on everyone’s radar.  Well everyone had been intent on patching things up.  Nagisa just had, as usual, his own strange ways of doing things.  Such as dragging Rei to a strip club to drink and watch the girls and guys do their thing.

Rei hadn’t gone out drinking like that since the time he ran into Mikoshiba.  He also hadn’t called or texted the other man.  But he did still have the paper tucked safely in his wallet.  Which was admittedly silly because he had put the number and address into his phone a week or so after he had found it in his pocket.  His mild hopes that Nagisa hadn’t recognized the former captain’s voice behind them were dashed when the blonde suddenly waved and called the other man over.

The strip club was not Rei’s kind of place and he had spent most of the time so far just looking wherever Nagisa was pointing or talking about and drinking whatever his friend - even after everything that had happened they were all still his friends in his eyes - had been buying for him.  Now he suddenly found himself glancing towards Mikoshiba and seeing what drew his attention.  He didn’t know he had been caught until Nagisa went up to the bar for more drinks and Mikoshiba leaned towards Rei with a smile.  ”So are you watching me or watching what I’m watching?”

Rei was pretty sure it was the alcohol he hadn’t indulged in for months talking when he answered with a smile, “Both.”

—

He opens his eyes to the sunlight bathing the not completely unfamiliar room.  This time he’s not alone and he’s not sure how to feel about it.  Well at least this time he hadn’t blacked out and needed to be carried back to Mikoshiba’s place.  That’s a step up he decides.  He also decides that he would like to be a coward and slip out of the bed and slink home to hide away for another few months before seeing Mikoshiba again.  His decision is overruled, however when he tries to slip out from under Mikoshiba’s arm only to have it pull him tight against the body behind him.  He flushes when Mikoshiba nuzzles into his hair and murmurs something.

Everything in the room feels warm and comfortable and he’s not quite sure what to do with it all.  He’s used to alone.  Had gotten used to it a long time ago.  After they graduated he didn’t have Nagisa around for the constant touching and nuzzling and hugging.  Didn’t have anyone, really, around to talk to in person.  Most of his communication with others was done via computer or text.

And he liked that.  His experience had taught him that he didn’t mix too well with others.  Which is one of the reasons he feels so out of place here.  Everything in him wants to run and hide.  But at the same time he wants to stay curled up in this warmth while it lasts.  It’s…. confusing.

Mikoshiba shifts and now he’s nuzzling at the junction of Rei’s neck and shoulder and Rei can’t help the little shiver that runs through him at the tickling sensation.  He pulls his head away and Mikoshiba laughs softly.  ”So you’re awake.”  Rei starts to answer but his voice is drowned out by a sudden flurry of heavy knocks at the apartment door.  Whoever is there is angry, if the pounding is anything to go by, and Rei winces.  While the room is warm and comfortable it had also been quiet, which had basically hidden the hangover he was obviously having.  Perhaps that was why he had felt so sluggish and hadn’t wanted to really leave the bed.  Another round of knocking fills the apartment and Mikoshiba tightens his grip on Rei even further for a moment, hiding his face in Rei’s hair, before crawling out of bed.  ”If whoever it is disturbs my neighbors I will end them.”

The bed is suddenly so much less comforting without Mikoshiba there with him.  Rei curls up into the blankets and tries to listen while willing his head to stop it’s sudden pounding.

Seijuro hurries down the hallway and through the living room, giving Kage a quick scratch as he passes by the couch.  He already misses the warmth of his bed and being curled up around Ryugazaki.  They hadn’t even done anything last night.  They left the strip club together, Ryugazaki a little more drunk than Seijuro was but neither of them had been completely plastered, and had seen the blonde, Hazuki he thought his name was, into a taxi.  Then he had offered to let Ryugazaki come over for another drink or a movie or something if he wasn’t busy the next day.  And that was it.  They had another couple drinks, watched some crappy rom-com that had been on late night television, and curled up in bed.

A third round of angry knocks echoes into the apartment and he winces.  He was not hungover.  The world was just louder than usual today.  And his eyes were gritty.  That’s all.  He yanks the door open.

"What."  It’s not really a question.  Just kind of a resigned statement at seeing Rin standing at his door, fist raised to continue pounding on the poor thing.  He leans back and glances to the clock on the wall.  It’s not even nine in the morning.  "Is this payback for calling you so early a couple months ago?  Because I didn’t think you held a grudge this long."  His mouth feels gross and he wanders into the kitchen for a glass of water, leaving Rin to come in if he wants to.

"Just what are you doing?"

"Drinking water.  Can you talk a little quieter please?"

"Why because you’re hungover?"

"I’m not hungover."  Seijuro leans against the counter and runs his fingers through his hair.  "But I do have a guest who is still trying to sleep."

"What the hell are you doing with Rei?"

"How did you- let me guess.  The blonde?  Hazuki?"

"Yeah Nagisa sent me a text that you two sent him home and wandered away hand in hand."

Hand in hand?  Well that was certainly something he didn’t remember.  He had put his hand on Rei’s back to steady him when he tripped over an uneven chunk of pavement just outside the club.  He tells Rin as much.

"Sure.  Whatever you say."

"Why do you care so much?"  Kage hops onto the counter and Rin glances at the cat for a moment before turning back to Seijuro.

"He’s my friend."

"That you left behind for like six years."  Rin has his fist clenched in Seijuro’s t-shirt before he can even blink and tugs him forward.

"You have no right.  You have no idea what happened."

"Do you?"  Rin’s eyes narrow dangerously and for a moment Seijuro actually expects him to throw a punch.  Rin had never been a seriously violent person.  Loud, yes, and he threw down a lot of blustering and bluffs and got in people’s spaces to try and intimidate them.  But for the briefest of moments Seijuro was ready to be hit.  Instead Rin rolls his eyes and lets go of the shirt.

"You know what?  Bite me," Rin snarls at him.

Seijuro laughs at him.  ”I would but you told me back at school you weren’t into guys.  Or was it just me you weren’t into?”  Rin growls at him and shakes his head.  ”Besides it would be rude to bite you while Ryugazaki is in my bedroom, curled up in my bed.  I don’t screw around with people like that.”

Rin slams the door as he leaves and Seijuro winces.  His neighbors are usually pretty cool about the occasional loud noise from his place so he hopes that they just brush this off.  Ryugazaki’s quiet voice surprises him and he spins around and immediately wishes he hadn’t since apparently his not a hangover is coming with some mild dizziness.

"That was quite unnecessary.  You know Rin’s temper as well as I do."  Ryugazaki passes by him and reaches for the half finished glass of water on the counter.  Seijuro suddenly wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around Ryugazaki and drag him back to bed.  It’s a strange feeling to have for someone he doesn’t really even know all that much.  But he likes following his instinct so he slips an arm around Ryugazaki’s waist and rests his chin on Ryugazaki’s shoulder as he finishes the glass of water.  "Mikoshiba-san."

"Please not that, Ryugazaki.  That makes us sound like we’re in high school still.  I feel like you know me at least well enough to drop the "-san" part."

Rei sighs in defeat.  "Mikoshiba."

"Yes?"

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Because I’d rather be back in bed half asleep cuddled up with you than here awake because Rin decided to make a play at being your protector or something."  Rei is quickly discovering that the warm feeling he had curled up in the bed had little to do with the room and blankets and a lot to do with the person he had been curled up with.  It kind of scares him how at home Mikoshiba can make him feel, how easily he is put at ease.

They’re back in bed, with Mikoshiba pressed against Rei’s back and their legs tangled together, before much longer.  They’re about to doze off when Rei turns slightly and glances at Mikoshiba over his shoulder.

"What?"

"I thought you liked Gou-san back in high school."  Rei didn’t expect the slight blush that crept across Mikoshiba’s cheeks before he dipped his head down and hid it in between Rei’s shoulder blades.

"Just go back to sleep, Ryugazaki."


	5. Ready Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Rei as like a gang member or something bit of a bad ass, and he gets hurt like bruises and stuff and refuses to take off his shirt saying he felt sick and Nagisa pulls it off him and then they all question him.

He catches sight of himself in the mirror and freezes.  A single bruise high on his chest, nearly to his collarbone, draws his gaze.  In the too dim light of the not-quite-yet familiar bathroom he stands transfixed at the sight of the dark mark on his skin.  It’s been like that a lot lately.  A sound, a smell, a single moment out of the day that would normally be nothing at all will shift his perception and he’s suddenly thrown back into the memories of high school he had long ago shoved into boxes and locked away.

The locks were breaking and, for better or worse, the past was finally catching up to him.

It had been a long day after an all too short weekend.  Nagisa had been in perfect form and although he could normally handle his blonde best friend with perfect precision (even after barely a year of friendship under his belt) today just wasn’t happening.  His blood was still stampeding through his veins after what happened over the weekend.  His fingers still twitched into a fist every once in a while.  His head throbbed at the overly loud noises of his classmates and he found his attention wavering far too often.

"Rei?"  Nagisa asked and the look on his face indicated it wasn’t the first time he had said his friend’s name.  "It’s time for practice.  Let’s go!"  Nagisa tugged at Rei’s arm and luckily missed the wince that crossed Rei’s face.  "We can’t be late again or Gou-chan’ll have our hides!"

Practice.  That’s right.  How could he have forgotten they had practice today?  He doesn’t even have to imagine the way the bruises look.  He saw them clearly that morning when he looked in the mirror as he got ready for school.  He looks like he got the crap kicked out of him, which he didn’t, but that won’t be the point if the others see.

Maybe he can plead illness and get off this time.  Nagisa can vouch for his lack of concentration today after all.  Maybe he’ll get lucky.

Or maybe he should have remembered who his best friend was and just slipped out while the others were changing.

Gou had announced she was coming in since they were dawdling and was staring from her spot next to the door, Haru beside her glancing back over his shoulder.  Makoto was only a couple steps away, nearly halfway between the door and Nagisa and Rei.  Nagisa was standing with Rei’s shirt in his hands after having expertly maneuvered it off Rei while they were arguing and a surprised look creeping onto his face.

Rei simply stood still and tried his hardest not to cross his arms in front of his chest.  Not that he was all that embarrassed but the idea of his friends seeing him covered in bruises and scrapes was rather… frustrating.

"Rei." Nagisa breathed out just a moment before Gou gasped "Rei-kun!" and rushed over.  "Are you okay?  What on earth happened to you?"  She asked and gently reached out to inspect the bruising.

"It’s nothing serious.  It won’t happen again."  He flashed the brightest and most confident smile he could, one that he was sure matched the ones he had given when he stated he had mastered the theories behind swimming all those months ago, and gently grasped Gou’s hand before she could reach him.  "I promise.  I’d rather not discuss it."  He tilted his head and smiled softly at her.  "But perhaps I could skip practice just for today?"

Her eyes narrowed as she took in his smile, his eyes, his bruises; calculating the sincerity and damage of each one.  ”You’re not swimming,” she stated in her strict manager tone, “I’ve got better uses for you today.  The rest of you,” she spun and pointed to the door, “get your butts outside.”

Rei spent practice organizing the storage area and cleaning the locker room and helping Gou time the others and a hundred other tiny things.  He could feel everyone watching him when they thought he wasn’t paying attention.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"  Nagisa had asked him on their way to the station that evening and he almost did.  He honestly almost did.  Almost spilled every bad thing he had ever thought or did or was afraid might happen.  All the dreams and hopes and insecurities and everything else in his head.  But then he had looked down and saw the unfiltered caring in Nagisa’s eyes.  The pure love his best friend had for him and he was afraid to ruin it all.  Ruin the person that Nagisa was best friends with in his mind. 

"Maybe next time.  I’d just really prefer to go home and get some rest today."  He could feel Nagisa’s eyes on him.  Feel the way his friend was searching for something.  But Nagisa knew him well enough to agree.

"Sure thing Rei."  Nagisa smiled, bright and full of faith in his friend.  "You’ll tell me when you’re ready to."

Almost nine years later, standing in Seijuro’s bathroom staring at his own flushed face in the mirror, Rei wonders if he’s finally ready to tell Nagisa.  Tell him the story of what he was really like.

Tell him the story of how Rei had been broken off, piece by piece, and had glued himself together an armor of mismatched dreams and misplaced desires.


End file.
